


Our Weaknesses

by shunziqing



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Chinese, F/M, M/M, OMC/female form Eames, in-dream rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们的弱点让我们无可抵御。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Weaknesses

  
  
Arthur在阳光下眯起双眼。  
他站在喧闹和狭窄的街道中央，空气中弥漫着香料的辛辣和大海的咸腥味儿，小孩子们赤脚从他身边跑过，扬起一阵尘土。  
  
天气很热，他不自觉地挽起袖口，解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子。  
  
小商贩们在他周围热情地叫卖着，如果竖耳细听的话还能依稀听到大海的声音。  
Arthur觉得不同寻常的舒适和慵懒，好像他能这样整日整日漫无目的地游荡。  
他对这部分的城市尤其熟悉，所以在转过街角前他就知道自己即将遭遇什么。  
  
——确切地说，是谁。  
  
“达令，你看起来棒极了。”Eames坐在路边简陋的露天咖啡座中，穿着橘黄色和绿色的格纹衬衫，条绒外套搭在椅背上，刺青像藤蔓一般从敞开的领口延伸出来。他朝Arthur举了举杯，桌子的另一边放着一杯新鲜出炉的expresso。  
  
Arthur从容地在他对面落座，举杯喝了一口——不加奶，两块糖，就如他平时爱喝的一样。  
  
Eames笑得好似他知道了某个特殊的秘密：“亲爱的，上一份工作干得怎么样？”他问。  
  
“别明知故问，Mr.Eames。”Arthur垂着眼，不去看对面的人。  
  
“呣，你觉得盗取者太外行，筑梦师太潦草，伪装者全凭运气才没被识破。Arthur哦Arthur，你被宠坏了，这行当里可还有能达到你标准的人么？”  
  
Arthur冲他挑起一边眉毛：“我确实是最好的不是么？”  
  
Eames抿了一口自己的茶，发出一声鼻音浓重的嗯：“你想要什么，达令？”  
  
“你为什么会在这儿？”Arthur反问道。  
  
“我认为你知道这个问题的答案，Arthur。你想要什么？”Eames再次问。  
  
Arthur考虑了考虑：“也许我想你对我好一点，也许我想你跟我说实话。”  
  
“哦别傻了，宝宝。”Eames不在意地挥挥手，“我从来都对你很好，而且我不会直接对你撒谎，你知道的。”他靠向椅背，朝一边歪着头，“不，你不想我对你好，Arthur，你想要我*爱*你。”  
  
Arthur尖锐地皱起眉头：“我没那么可悲，Eames！”  
  
“不，当然。”Eames轻松地回答，“可悲是指进入梦里和自己的映射做爱，但你不想只要性，不是么，你想要我*留下*。”  
  
“作为一个研究人类行为的专家，Eames，你直白得可怕。”  
  
“那不是我在这儿的原因么？”伪装者毫不愧疚地咧开嘴，“问题是，Arthur，你还在等什么？你在害怕什么？”  
  
“我没有害怕，Eames，”Arthur反驳，“我谈过恋爱，我不是怕受伤害就不去尝试的胆小鬼。”  
  
“也许那不是你所害怕的，Arthur达令，”Eames说，“也许你怕的不是这可能行不通，恰恰相反，也许你在害怕我会成为你那个长久以来竭力避免的弱点。”  
  
Arthur看着自己对面的男人，眼神中失去了平日常见的尖锐和冷硬，表情柔和，几乎像是带着些歉意和悲伤：“你不是他，Mr.Eames。”他轻声说。  
  
Eames微笑不语，头顶上阳光炽烈而热情，像是永远也不会暗淡，给他的轮廓勾上了一层金边。  
  
“时间到了，Arthur。”他看了看表，温柔地说，“该醒了。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arthur眨眨眼，在自己公寓的床上醒来，身边只有一台孤零零的PASIV，发出轻微的嘶嘶声。  
  
在这个自从入手后就没有外人到访过的‘家’里，摆设简单、整洁、一尘不染，空气是经大楼通风系统处理过的，凉爽而不含杂质，到处都有光滑的玻璃外表的反 光，整体颜色是偏冷的蓝色，和刚才那个喧闹炎热金色的世界比起来，这更像是梦境，一个在Arthur控制下，每个细节都精心设计好的梦境。  
  
但他不需要自己的图腾就知道这是现实，因为在现实中，Eames没有和他在一起。  
  
他刚懒懒地收好PASIV，床头柜上的手机就响了起来。他看着来电显示叹了口气，但还是按了接听键：  
  
“Dom，我以为你说你退休了。”他直接对着话筒说道。  
  
“Arthur，我以为你说你再也不接我的电话了。”Cobb回敬他。  
  
“Well，得确定你没有被那两只小怪兽吃掉。他们怎么样？”  
  
“个子窜得像火箭一样快……听着，Arthur，我这有个活儿——”  
  
“Dom——”他警告。  
  
“不不，Arthur，听着，这回是合法的……”  
  
Arthur揉了揉鼻梁，无奈地说：“Dom，在这个国家有两种途径可以实施合法的盗梦行动，一种是给兰利干，一种是给军方干，而我给这两个都干过，可以负责任地告诉你，为了你家里那两个小崽子着想，别和他们扯上关系。”  
  
“Okay，好吧，不能说是完全合法的，”Cobb承认，“但这次不一样，Arthur，”他的声音听起来急切而热情，充满活力，并不再像以前那样带着绝 望和疯狂，Arthur发现自己更愿意听到这样的Cobb，“我需要你，Arthur，”他真切地说，“你知道我只要最好的。”  
  
Dominic Cobb是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，因为他总能得到他想要的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **1、Preparation**  
关于Cobb，事实是，他确实只要最好的。  
  
Fisher job过去七个月后，Eames再次见到Arthur说的第一句话是：“告诉我，Arthur亲爱的，为什么每次都一定要是仓库？”  
  
英国人站在入口的铁门边，背光，看不清表情，但他的声音里带着笑意。  
  
Arthur脑子里闪过若干个答案：a）因为便宜；b）位置偏僻，不容易引起邻居怀疑；c）空间宽阔，可以随意布置；d）有多条逃生路线；e）就算发生枪 战也不会很快招来警察；f）便于处理尸体。但最后，他选择说：“因为我喜欢仓库。怎么，Mr.Eames，这个理由对你来说不够好么？”  
  
Eames在往自己的桌子行进的过程中停下来，他转身盯着Arthur看，脸上的表情不可读。当然Arthur从来都看不透Eames，共事到现在，他也许能从伪装者的众多笑容中分辨出他是放松还是紧绷、开心还是生气，但他从来都无法看透英国人的想法。  
  
“哦，当然不，”Eames说道，好像对Arthur的回答感到惊讶，然后他挑起嘴角，露出那个‘啊哈我知道你在想什么’的微笑，“对我来说这理由足够了，达令。”  
  
就这样，像是最后一块拼图落归原位，他们新的工作开始了。  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Stanley Grave，我们的目标。”第二天，Cobb站在白板前对着他们说道，Ariadne刚下飞机就直奔此地，这刻正困顿地靠着她的行李箱打盹，Arthur 坐在Eamse所及范围之外，习惯性地翘起凳子两条前腿，“他是一家小有名气的IT公司CEO，身价不菲。十年前，他的妻子Miranda离奇失踪，警方 至今未能找到她。三个月前，他的现任女友Leah Greenvild下落不明，Stanley是这两起案件的主要嫌疑人，但是由于没有有力证据，而且始终没有尸体出现，所以无法立案——”  
  
“等一下，”Eamse从手里拿着的文件中抬起头来，“我能问我们的委托人是谁么？”然后不等Cobb回答就继续下去，“因为这个，”他指指自己手中的文件，“是警方的拷贝，没有哪个受害人家属能拿得到这个。”  
  
Cobb揉了揉脖子：“ADA Wright是我的一个老朋友——”  
  
“哦！所以我们是好人这一边的了。”Eamse欢快地说。  
  
Arthur皱眉：“怎么了Eamse？你的骑士精神跑哪去了？”  
  
“显然，它跟你的自我保护感私奔了，Arthur。”伪装者甜甜地说。  
  
“什么，你是说你宁愿让这两个无辜的女人在不知名地方慢慢腐烂，明知自己能帮上忙却不帮？”  
  
“哦，照你这么一说和警察合作就没什么关系了，”Eamse反讽道，“又不是说我们意念强奸人为——不，等等，我们*确实*意念强奸人为生，而据我所知这目前在大部分国家还是*违法*的。”  
  
“好了！孩子们！”Cobb出面打断了Arthur即将出口的反唇相讥，“Wright不想，也不会知道我们的具体行动计划。他只需要一个大方向，一个可 以寻找凶手犯下错误的地方，而我们会帮他找到。所以：Eamse，表现好一点；Arthur，别咬人；Ariadne——”  
  
女孩抬起朦胧的睡眼无辜地看着他。  
  
“——好女孩。现在，我们还有件工作要做。”  
  
“好吧，”Eamse耸耸肩，轻易地妥协，Arthur不知道是因为他对自己自信还是因为相信Cobb，他比较倾向前种，“我想我会做他的情人了，那么。”他从一堆初期监视照中挑出一张。  
  
“Eamse，”Arthur不赞同地开口，“他没有情人。”  
  
“哦Arthur，Arthur，”英国人咂咂舌，“像这样的目标？那*总是*有个情人。就算现在*还*没有，也很快*会*有的。”Eamse晃晃手里的照片，笑得露出那稍微歪斜的上门牙。  
  
初次工作会议结束的时候，Arthur心情极其阴郁，他在Cobb经过时低声说了点什么。  
  
“你说什么？”Cobb问。  
  
“我说，”世上排名第一的前哨愤愤地嘟囔，“我不咬人。以防你没注意到，我揍人，开枪射人，但我不咬人。”  
  
Cobb费了好大劲才能让自己不大笑出声。哦，他有很久没有享受过一项工作了，太久太久了。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
他们的药剂师是个叫Olivia Faust的德国女孩，Arthur跟她合作过几次，专业水平中规中矩，挑不出什么太大毛病，也许稍微缺乏想象力，但像他们手头这样的案子并不需要太多想 象力，她只是——Arthur怀疑如果人可以和*英国口音*做爱的话你会在床上发现他们，也就是说，她和Eamse调情，持续不断地，而Eamse，作为 Eamse，回应她。  
  
通常来讲Arthur对这没有什么问题，他甚至可能觉得整个情形颇为好笑。但这次不同，这次有Ariadne在。  
  
“他就是那样的人，你知道的Arthur。”一天，在仓库里只剩下他俩的时候，Ariadne开口。  
  
Arthur决定装傻：“谁？”他盯着自己的电脑屏幕不抬眼。  
  
Ariadne翻了个白眼：“Eamse，”她说，“有人跟他调情他就要调回来，这是他的本能，没什么其他的。”  
  
也许不理她她就会放弃这个话题。  
  
“你们认识多久了？”  
  
不，显然没这么好运：“有几年了，怎么？”  
  
“就是，你们之间给人的感觉挺——那什么。”  
  
这让Arthur把目光从屏幕上移开，他挑起一边眉毛：“那什么？？”  
  
Ariadne不自在地动了动：“你知道，奇怪。表面上你们都看对方不顺眼，但又不是真的相互憎恨。而且我觉得Eamse真的很喜欢你。”  
  
Arthur忍不住笑出声：“Ari，那是Eamse，他喜欢所有人。”  
  
“耶，不，那不一样，Eamse喜欢*人*，因为那是他的工作，就像你喜欢数据和我喜欢迷宫一样。但你不一样，感觉上更私人化，像是他真的 _*喜欢*_ 喜欢你。”女孩在空中用手指比了个引号。  
  
Arthur斜眼看着她，Ariadne怀疑他这个表情是从Cobb那儿学来的，表明他在思考怎样才能不引人注意地躲过这个话题。然后他转过椅子正对她， 把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，双掌合十：“Ariadne，关于Mr.Eamse，你需要知道一件事：他并不总是满嘴谎话，事实上，他口中的真话比任何人愿意相信 的都要多，问题是，你永远也无法分辨哪个是真哪个是假。误导，骗术的基本原则，而他确实是最好的——别让他知道我说了这个。”  
  
“但*你*能分辨出来对吗？”Ariadne充满期待地望着他。  
  
“哦，我希望我有那么厉害。”Arthur笑着说。  
  
而事实是，他竟*真的*那么希望。  
  
  
***  
  
  
团队精神是完成一件任务的关键，鉴于他们的上一次合作并不能称作是心无芥蒂，Cobb觉得这次他有必要事先确定他和Eamse都站在统一立场上，于是就有了以下对话：  
  
“Eamse，我们还好吗？”  
  
“为什么不好，Cobb？你准备在Somnacin里加镇静剂把我们都拖进limbo吗？”  
  
“……不。”  
  
“你要和政府合谋把我们关进去，还是把我们的行踪卖给最高出价者？”  
  
“不！”  
  
“你计划把Arthur拐回家关起来，逼他穿粉红蕾丝边的围裙当你那两个小崽子的邪恶后母吗？”  
  
“哎呦，我不需要这个脑补图像。还有，不。”  
  
“那我猜我们没什么问题。顺便一提，你做的对，老兄，Arthur一定是最糟糕的邪恶后母。”  
  
  
[TBC]  
————

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年3月13日开坑。


End file.
